warriorcatocsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three of Us
Chapter One: The Start A gray-blue she-cat padded through the forest, looking for her sister. "Snowstar!" she called. Snowstar appeared, nearly disguised. "What?" She asked, confused. "I thought you were lost," mewed the gray-blue she-cat. "Hazelheart, I would never leave you." Hazelheart was soothed at her sister's purring. They pressed their fur together, warming Hazelheart from the cold snow. Suddenly, two kits bursted into sight. "Cliffkit! Fallkit! Get back," hissed Snowstar. The two kits turned back, clearly scared. "But... Mother, we just wanted to play...." whispered Cliffkit. "Well, is it fun to be chilled by snow on your pelt!? Now go!" snapped Snowstar. The kits scampered off. Hazelheart watched as they ran. Once they were gone, she mewed, "Don't be so hard on them." Snowstar snorted. "Their just kits." Snowstar growled. "They should learn to be more firm, not soft feathers!" spat Snowstar. Hazelheart walked off, feeling cold, and ran back to camp. Energy pumped through her, giving her the feeling not to slow down. When she was back, she stopped. The clearing was deserted. "What!?" Chapter Two: Hazelheart's Hard Life Hazelheart looked at the Highrock, expecting Snowstar to leap on it. It was almost time for Sweetpaw's warrior ceremony- but Sweetpaw was the only other apprentice left in camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock, if you are there!" Two warriors emerged from their den, one apprentice, a queen and four kits, two of witch were Cliffkit and Fallkit, also emerged. "We are gathered here to see Sweetpaw's ceremony," growled Snowstar bitterly. "Sweetpaw, step forward." Hazelheart could tell Sweetpaw was very excited. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan even at the cost of your life?" asked Snowstar. "I do," yowled Sweetpaw. "Then, from this moment on, you will be known as Sweetfoot. StarClan honors none of us." Hazelheart realized what her leader had said. Yowls of protest rose from Sweetfoot and the crowd. "StarClan honors all Clans!" Hazelheart yowled, hatred running through her. She did not feel the same about her sister then before. "How come StarClan tore as apart?" spat Snowstar. "Left no other cats?" The Clan fell silent at this remark. Hazelheart was considering it, but that would be the last thing Hazelheart would do. "That's the work of the Dark Forest, not StarClan," hissed Hazelheart softly. "I know," agreed the queen. "Hazelheart is right." "Thank you, Roseflower." purred Hazelheart. Roseflower dipped her head and sat back down. Murmmers of agreement rose. "Snowstar, you are not fit to be leader anymore! Retire to the elders' den!" snarled a warrior. "Shut up, ''Gingerclaw!''" Yowled Snowstar. Hazelheart could tell she had forced the name 'Gingerclaw' out. Gingerclaw hissed. Chapter 3: The Clans' Demise Hazelheart heard Snowstar's voice, but not in a sweet tone. It sounded like cold, cold, frost. Snowstar was hissing something, and then she heard the wailing of Gingerclaw. "Stop it, sister," hissed Hazelheart. "This madness has gone on long enough. Your getting old and crazy," continued Hazelheart. "Retire ''now''." As Snowstar stalked closer, Hazelheart stood her ground. But she wanted to run like a wailing kit, blind of the dangers it could meet. "Stop!" snarled a voice. "Gingerclaw, stop, your a warrior, not a leader. You're like a servant or toy to me, I can do what I want with you," hissed Snowstar. Hazelheart could see she was frustrated. "What made you this way!? What happened to the Snowstar I used to know!?" wailed Hazelheart. "The Snowstar you used to know is long gone," snarled Snowstar in the bitterest tone. "Let go, Hazelheart. Then you maybe worthy to still be deputy," growled Snowstar. She whirled around to continue Gingerclaw's punishment. Hazelheart turned around, only to hear the meeting yowl. She rushed to the bottom of the rock. "As you can see, I have Gingerclaw up here." Snowstar meowed. The cats nodded agreement. "But, she has turned against her leader. Me. For this, I shall change her name and rank," continued Snowstar. Yowls of protest came from the crowd. "Gingerclaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mousebrain, your rank will be a kit," meowed Snowstar. "What!?" called Hazelheart in disagreement. "Quit it, Stupidstar!" yowled Roseflower. "She didn't betray you, ''you ''betrayed ''her''!" snarled Hazelheart in disgust. Snowstar flicked her tail for silence, but she did not get it. "I am going to the Moonstone to set this right!" spat Hazelheart. She walked out of the camp. Hazelheart silently picked her way among the brambles. She looked at the yawning cavern before her. "So this is where I go," she whispered. She walked in, only guiding herself with her whiskers. Soon, the walls gave way, and she could make out the faint outline of the stone. "Just in time," she mewed. A shaft of moonlight broke through the den, and she touched her nose to the glowing stone. Hazelheart felt like she was falling. She opened her eyes, blackness before her. Her paws were on nothing, just soaring. "What the heck?" She landed with no pain. Everything around her shimmered. She was in StarClan. "Greetings, young one," mewed a voice. She turned around to see a thin cat. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Dappleleaf," she replied calmly. "I am Hazelheart," replied Hazelheart. "That I already know." Dappleleaf flicked her tail in a 'follow me' gesture. Hazelheart trotted after her. "What did you come for?" asked Dappleleaf. "Please, set my leader, Snowstar, straight," pleaded Hazelheart. "Ah, yes. There is nothing we can do." Chapter 4: Snowstar's Mistake Hazelheart watched helplessly as Snowstar called a meeting. "It's probably bad news," she sighed to Mousebrain. "I know." he replied solemnly. "But I'll still call you Gingerclaw. No matter what, your still Gingerclaw to me," purred Hazelheart. Gingerclaw purred right back, but it was something that only lasted a heartbeat. "Now listen up, ''Clan''," sneered Snowstar. "I want to make some good changes. Only truly strong warriors will be able to remain. If anyone asks to join, they must go through a training course." Yowls of protest rose from the crowd, but Snowstar silenced them. "Queens WILL have to go through this course, such as Roseflower," snarled Snowstar. Roseflower stood up, lashing her tail. "Who says I must? I'd be HAPPY to leave," growled Roseflower. She put her tail around her kits. "You will stay, but as a slave if you don't make the course," growled Snowstar. "And let me explain the role 'slaves'. They will work for the warriors that actually made it. If you are TO weak, then you will be banned to die," snarled Snowstar. Hazelheart stood up. "You can't FORCE warriors to leave!" she spat. "They can decide, Snowdumb!" Snowstar growled. "WHAT did you just call me!?" she spat in fury. "Snowdumb," replied Hazelheart calmly, even though every muscle in her body was screaming to run away. Snowstar's fur bristled. "How dare you? You won't even get through the dang training course!" screeched Snowstar so all of StarClan could hear. "Have you gone mad?" asked Sweetfoot. "No, I've ''improved''," corrected Snowstar. "You come from the Dark Forest at this point," chipped in Hazelheart. Snowstar turned toward Hazelheart like a badger coming in for the attack. The whole of the Clan could see Snowstar, turning against her loyal sister. Sweetfoot growled. "Hazelheart is right," she snarled. "A deaf and blind cat could see you've gone mad." Snowstar lashed her tail. "Let me finish now," she growled. "Hazelheart, step forward. You will be the first on the course!" snarled Snowstar. Cats gasped in awe. Hazelheart was the deputy, so surely she would not be called 'weak'? "Follow me," growled Snowstar. For once Hazelheart saw a flash of sorry in her eyes, but it went away quickly so she could not be sure. "Ok," meowed Hazelheart. Even though she had lost respect for the leader, she would still take on any challenge. "Here we are!" Snowstar's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Um... K?" mewed Hazelheart. Nothing looked challenging, just peaceful. Then, a growling sounded. "What-" Hazelheart did not have time to finish her question when something bowled her over. She saw slobbering teeth, blunt claws... A badger. "Die!" shrieked Hazelheart, clawing it's nose. Blood flung out of it's nose, but it charged forward. Hazelheart dodged just in time and leapt on it's back, biting down hard. The badger roared in pain. She found it's neck and clamped down. "Gotcha!" she shrieked. It fell unmoving to the ground. "Well done, I guess," growled Snowstar. Hazelheart was proud of her easy kill. "But... There is still more," snickered Snowstar. Hazelheart stood, ready for the next attack to hit her back. But it was something else. A shadow of a cat stalked in front of her, becoming clear. "Hopshade," growled Hazelheart. She had been enemies with this cat for a long time. Chapter 5: Torn Hazelheart stood, panting hard. She was worn out. "Looks like I win," growled Hopshade. "I would not let you win yet," spat Hazelheart. Hopshade leaped and screeched in fury, but Hazelheart dodged to the side. "What!? I angled that dang attack perfectly!" yowled Hopshade in fury. "Well, no, technically not." purred Hazelheart. Hopshade scowled, unsheathed her claws, and leaped again. "Yah!!!" screeched Hopshade. Hazelheart leaped into the air. She collided into Hopshade and raked her claws down her neck. She screeched in pure agony. "Want to go now?" sneered Hazelheart. Hopshade was already lying there, motionless. "Good," growled Hazelheart. Snowstar padded out of her watching place. "You did... Um... Well." hissed Snowstar. "You passed," growled Snowstar. Hazelheart's eyes glittered with triumph. "Thank you, Snowstar," she mewed. Snowstar purred but for only a heartbeat. "Go back," hissed Hazelheart bitterly. Hazelheart nodded, took one glance back, and scampered off. When she got back, a big commotion had come out. "What?" Hazelheart was confused. "Is something happening?" asked Hazelheart. "Yes. Stepkit has gone missing!" Roseflower's eyes were gleaming with worry. "Stepkit? He would easily be gone. He ''loves'' adventures," replied Hazelheart. "But no, there is more to this..." rasped Roseflower. "What is that?" Hazelheart asked. "We scented Littlekit, but with the mix of blood and fox." Hazelheart jumped in fury. "I'd track that fox down and slit his throat," hissed Hazelheart. "Don't be Snowstar over this," meowed Sweetfoot. Hazelheart lashed her tail. "I'm perfectly loyal," she replied. "She is. Don't get into a pointless argument," meowed Roseflower. Hazelheart nodded, she wasn't trying to start one. Moments later, Snowstar walked through the camp entrance. Every cat sighed in disappointment. "Everycat, what's going on?" she asked. "Littlekit was taken by a fox," meowed Hazelheart. Snowstar lashed her tail. "Who cares? StarClan will not accept any of our cats anyway. It's better for him to learn that," spat Snowstar. "I'm very disappointed in you for making a huge commotion over something that small." Hazelheart's neck fur rose in fury. "''How could you not care''!?" spat Hazelheart. "It's a kit, for The Dark Forest's sake! He's usless," growled Snowstar. Hazelheart was torn: Stepkit, or her sister? Hazelheart dashed through the undergrowth. The fox's scent was fresh. "Stepkit!" she wailed. She could see a figure in the distance: Stepkit! She launched herself at the fox holding him, and slashed at it's nose. It bellowed in pain, dropping Stepkit. Hazelheart ran off with him, fast as she could. When she knew the fox wasn't following, she started to walk. "Are you ok?" she asked. "No..." mewed Stepkit. Hazelheart looked at his deadly scars. ''Oh StarClan no....'' Chapter 6: Worry Hazelheart was in the medicine cat's den. "Swirlpelt!?" she called. The dark, black pelt of Swirlpelt appeared. "Yes?" Then, she saw Stepkit. "What happened?" she asked. "I don't exactly know. When I got back from the course, everyone was talking. I was informed Stepkit was taken by a fox, so I went to bring him back. I found him like this," replied Hazelheart quickly. Swirlpelt searched her eyes, then nodded. "Will he be fine?" asked Hazelheart. "There is no way I can know," replied Swirlpelt. Hazelheart padded out of the den. She needed fresh air. All day, her worries for Stepkit followed her. Every time she took a step, Stepkit seemed to die. ''Is this the work of Snowstar? Did she set a trap? No. She wouldn't do that... Or would she?'' Hazelheart lashed her tail at these thoughts. She was fighting herself, witch was no use. "No," she muttered sternly. "I will not give in." Hazelheart snarled. Then, she turned tail, and ran to the medicine cat's den. "Is Stepkit ok?" she asked. Swirlpelt frowned, and said, "He's not looking good." and turned back to her work. "But... I need another answer!" wailed Hazelheart. Snowstar stepped in. "Um... Hello," mewed Hazelheart grumpily. Snowstar. Just what she needed. "So, you seeked out Stepkit when I told you no?" asked Snowstar coldly. "Of course! For StarClan's sake, he's a kit!" Hazelheart screeched at her. "Well, no kit should be left alone," growled Swirlpelt. Snowstar lashed her tail. "There ''will ''be a punishment," growled Snowstar. "Hazelheart, explain your actions," hissed Snowstar. "It's a kit, I already told you!" snarled Hazelheart. "Well, that's not explaining!" snapped Snowstar. She screeched in fury at leaped at Hazelheart. "You're not a worthy warrior!" she shrieked. Hazelheart dodged to the side, while Snowstar fell into the dust. "If you wanna go, I will," snarled Hazelheart. "Then get outta my den, please," meowed Swirlpelt calmly. "You... Betrayed.... Me.... And... My... Clan!" spat Snowstar between mouthfuls of dust. "Then, how did I!?" screeched Hazelheart. She ran out the medicine den, leaving Snowstar to find. She did not want to see a bloody Stepkit again. Snowstar surely followed. "I can't let you live," growled Hazelheart. "You are the real traitor here!" she slammed her paws into Snowstar's chest. Snowstar let out a yowl of pure agony. "That's what you deserve, Dark Forest cat," hissed Hazelheart into her sister's ear. "Please, let me live," rasped Snowstar. "Then, you will retire to the elders' den." Snowstar slowly frowned, but nodded. "I shall go to get my nine lives now," meowed Hazelheart. The Clan nodded as she passed each den. Chapter 7: A True Leader Hazelheart found herself walking through the shimmering grasses of StarClan. "Hello, Hazelheart," mewed the voice of Dappleleaf. "Hi, Dappleleaf." replied Hazelheart. "We have come for you," mewed a male voice. "Lightstar?" Hazelheart turned around to see him. "I missed you greatly!" she purred. Lightstar purred back, but stepped away. "With this life I give you truth," he meowed. "Use it when you need to tell someone something you would like to keep to yourself." A sparking pain shot through Hazelheart, making her want to screech in pain. Then, as the pain ebbed, she heard cats talking. Lightstar had stepped away when it faded. "Mother!" purred Hazelheart. Littlefeather, her mother, came up. "It is great to see you, little one," purred Littlefeather. "With this life I give you love. Use it well," mewed Littlefeather. No pain shot through Hazelheart's body, she just remembered being in the nursery. "Father?" mewed Hazelheart as a brown tom stepped forward. "Yes, it is I, Dustcloud," mewed the tom. "Dustcloud!" purred Hazelheart. "With this life I give you energy. Use it only when needed," meowed Dustcloud. Hazelheart felt a huge shock. It faded away as quickly as it had come. "T-thank you," stammered Hazelheart. Dustcloud dipped his head and stepped back. A cat Hazelheart didn't know stepped forward. "I am Blazestar," he meowed. "I was the former leader of your Clan," he continued. "I have watched over you, and seen great courage." Hazelheart dipped her head. "Thank you," she purred. "With this life I give you adventure. Use it on your greatest adventures," he meowed, stepping back. Hazelheart felt a searing pain run through her. Another tom stepped forward. "Swirlstep? Is that you?" asked Hazelheart. "Yes," replied Swirlstep. "With this life I give you skill. Use it when you train young ones," meowed Swirlstep. Hazelheart heard apprentices chatting, and felt affection, but not from the life. Swirlstep had stayed there. "Flowerface is still alive," he whispered. Then he stepped back. A small she-cat stepped forward. "I am Poolkit," she mewed. "With this life I give you power, use it only in times of need," mewed Poolkit. She stepped back. Hazelheart felt a lot of pain, then it ebbed. "Thank you." Hazelheart dipped her head. Her once-apprentice stepped forward. "Birchbush," she purred. "Hello! I always loved you, mentor, I hoped to see you again." meowed Birchbush. He touched his nose to Hazelheart's. "With this life I give you mercy. Let cats go when they are hurt enough," meowed Birchbush. There was no pain, just images of Hazelheart letting cats go. A tom stepped forward. "Hazelheart, I was your grandfather, Pathclaw," he rasped. "Hello, Pathclaw," mewed Hazelheart. "With this life I give you courage. Use it in battle," he mewed. Hazelheart felt shocking pain go through her, then it calmed. "Twilightfall is still alive," whispered Pathclaw. "Are you ready for your last life?" asked Dappleleaf. "Yes," sighed Hazelheart. Dappleleaf came forward. "With this life I give you leadership," meowed Dappleleaf. The pain of all her lives shot through her, but it faded as quickly as it came. "You are now Hazelstar." "Hazelstar! Hazelstar!" Chapter 8: A New Chance